May I Come In
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: Over the years, Naruto and Hinata have formed a close friendship. However, push comes to shove when Hinata is being forced into marriage. With Naruto away on a mission, having realised his feelings, how will things turn out? Rated T for themes. Oneshot.


**Here's another NaruHina fic...I am writing a few. If you've visited my page over on you'll find a Christmas fic for NaruHina. I enjoyed writing it so much I'm going to continue it here on It'll all be up here by Christmas.**

**Anyway, this fic is rated T for themes, and it's almost 3000 words of pure 'How Naruto will notice Hinata' (Hee, that'd be cool)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters...rub it in why dontcha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was much happier these days. Naruto had come back with Sasuke 2 months ago. After the one incident of fainting when seeing him in the hospital, nothing to that extent had happened again. Sure, she blushed and stuttered, but even that had toned down slightly.

Currently, she was walking down one of the inhabited streets of Konoha, admiring the sounds and smells of the village. She had a small smile on her face at the sight of a small girl practicing hand seals, which were obviously doing nothing. It was only out of the corner of her eye that she saw a head of blonde hair walking passed her. She stopped and watched as Naruto walked passed her, walking slowly and head down with a sad frown marring his normally happy face.

"N-Naruto-kun, wh-what's wrong?" She called out.

The blonde shinobi turned around, eyes searching for the one who'd spoken his name. As blue eyes met with pale lavender, a small smile crossed Naruto's face. He walked over to her, apologising to a Konoha citizen he bumped into. The said citizen sniffed his nose derisively and walked off with his nose high in the air. Ignoring the antics of the man, Naruto reached Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata, how are you this morning?"

Hinata nodded, blushing slightly. "I'm fine Naruto-kun…what's w-wrong?"

The smile on Naruto's face disappeared and Hinata blushed deeper.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

Naruto shook his head. "It's fine Hinata. I…I had a fight with Sakura-chan this morning."

She frowned slightly. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I could talk to Sakura-chan if you want me to. What was the fight about?"

He smiled again, stepping closer to her. "It doesn't matter. I must have said something wrong, that's all. Arigato anyway Hinata, you're so kind."

"You're my f-friend Naruto-kun, I'll do anything I can to help."

His smile broadened and his eyes twinkled. "Hinata…do you…want to…get some ramen later? With me?"

Hinata's blushed deepened and she smiled, before it was replaced with a pout.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun. I-I would like too…but I had instructions to go straight back h-home after visiting Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked despondent, but shrugged. "Maybe some other time?"

Hinata nodded, smiling again.

"Well, Tsunade-baachan wanted to see me now anyway. Have a good day Hinata!" He said before running off.

"Bye Naruto-kun." She whispered after his retreating form.

* * *

The next few days went past in a blur of training and meetings with her family. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga had been hinting to Hinata to get stronger and to get married. He said that as a weak 18-year-old daughter, she was becoming a liability. Having begun taking her role as the heiress more seriously, Hinata had stood up for herself, telling her father that until she felt ready, she wouldn't be marrying anyone.

Hiashi had gone onto say that if she didn't at least train more, she'd be in danger of losing her heiress title. Having grown accustomed to her more numerous responsibilities in the clan, and the fact that she's promised Neji that she would free him from his curse seal once she was the Hyuga clan leader; she began training had. Neji, wanting Hinata to remain the heiress, put her through vigorous training.

Four days after the run in between Hinata and Naruto, Neji informed her that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been on a mission for the past two days. They had gone on a mission to the border of the Land of Fire and the Village of Sound.

"Why are you telling me this Neji-nii-chan?" She asked.

"The Hokage asked a message to be sent to you. She said that Inuzuka and Aburame were in charge of corresponding back and forth between your team and Team 7."

"What about me? Am I to help too?"

Neji shook his head. "No, apparently Hiashi-sama intervened, saying that you had too many ongoing clan responsibilities."

Hinata sighed and returned to a fighting stance. She had the chance to correspond with Naruto and the rest of Team 7. Maybe she'd have to sneak out to see Kiba and Shino.

"Nii-chan, do you know where Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are set up?"

"At Hokage Tower…but when I went to the Tower this morning, I ran into your team mates. They gave me this to give to you."

He held out a scroll and Hinata shifted out of her stance and took the scroll gratefully.

"I think we've done enough training for today. Lee wanted to train with me anyway. Have a good evening Hinata-sama."

Hinata sat on her bed with the scroll clasped tightly in her hands. She thumbed the opening and a loose sheet of paper fell out.

'Hinata, this is a replicated scroll of the original one that Team 7 sent. There's something interesting in here that Sakura-chan wrote that we think you'll like.

Kiba and Shino.'

She smiled and placed the note on the bed beside her. She unfurled the scroll and started reading.

'Konoha- This is Sakura bringing an update on the mission. As of yet, no Sound-nin have come across us during our observation mission. From our observations, there is no sign of a plot to invade Konoha. If nothing occurs in the next 5 days, we'll begin making our way back.

Sasuke-kun's knowledge of the land has been very helpful and I would like to say arigato to Hokage-sama for allowing him to come. He's mended his ways. He has become less sullen now that the mark has been removed.

That's all to report.

No, I take that back, Naruto is bugging me that pass a message on. '_Hi Hinata! Thanks again for that talk the other day, hope you're okay!'_

Okay, I've passed on the message. We have to do a short patrol now, so I'll send this on its way.

Team 7 (Sakura)'

Hinata giggled at the message from Naruto and re-read it, treasuring every word. Picking up the note from Shino and Kiba, she slipped back inside the scroll and got off her bed, hiding the scroll in her vanity table.

* * *

Over the next four days, she received three more letters from Kiba and Shino. It seemed that there was some suspicious actions going on at the border so Team 7 wouldn't be heading back the following day. However, it was the constant messages from Naruto that made her day. The second scroll she received included:

'_Hey Hinata, Kiba said that you received my first message, so I thought I'd say 'hi' again. Hi!!! Hope life in Konoha's not too boring for you. Ichiraku hasn't gone out of business without me has he? Speaking of ramen, you still want to get some with me when I get back? I hope so; I want to hang out with you. Bah! Sakura-chan wants to finish the report to Konoha. I have to go. Ja ne!'_

This note however, was send straight to Hinata via Shino's bugs. Naruto had added the note as a loose sheet of paper inside the report scroll, so Hinata could keep the original.

She ran over to her vanity table, pulled out a small sheet of paper and began writing. As she wrote, she smiled. It was much easier to talk to Naruto through paper, as he couldn't see her blush. Once she finished the note, she gave it to Shino's bugs, which flew off through the window.

She hadn't received a note the following day, however she got a note from Kiba and Shino that they hadn't even received a scroll. Hinata had worried that day and been less enthusiastic in training with Neji, who beat her easier than ever.

She was ecstatic when she received a note the following day, and could barely contain her giddiness.

'_Ohayo Hinata! Sorry I wasn't able to reply to your message yesterday. We had a small 'incident' with Sound-nin and had to shift camp after the battle. No one was hurt; we're all too good. I could write about the fight…but that'd take too long. YAY! You do want to get ramen!!! Okay, the day I get back, we'll go out for ramen at night, as a welcome back dinner, kay? Oh crap…I think Sound-nin have found us. Ja ne!'_

Hinata gasped and prayed that he was all right. Then she re-read the letter before heading over to her vanity to write her reply.

The next day of training was more productive and she was keeping up with Neji more…and once she even beat him. However, it was the events in the late afternoon that Hinata disliked.

She was heading up to the bathroom to take a shower after her training, when a Branch member said that Hiashi was requesting her audience…immediately. Arriving at her father's office, she saw that the head elder, and her younger sister were also present.

"Hinata, as head elder, I have come to the decision that you must marry before next month. The Hyuga family is losing respect within Konoha, so we have volunteered you to be married to a Sound Lord to quench any future disputes." The little old man said.

Hinata gasped but fought her tears. "I-I-I don't…want to get married."

Beside her father, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi looked sympathetic. Hinata looked over at her father.

"Otou-sama, please…don't make me marry. I don't want too."

Hiashi merely stared down at his eldest daughter. "Hinata, this is why you will make a weak head of the clan. You're pathetic, and you're weak. Get out of my sight."

Hinata didn't have to be told twice. She did however, turn around and walk out of the room, head held high with dignity. It wasn't until she was in her room that she cried. She threw herself on her bed and wept hopelessly. She cried for a good 15 minutes before she registered a familiar buzzing noise. Sitting up, she saw that Shino's bugs were hovering at the window, carrying another note. She jumped up and ran for the window, happily taking the note.

'_Gomen Hinata, you said you were worried. I didn't want to make you worry. We beat the ambush easily; it was just lucky Chuunin that stumbled along our camp. They didn't stand against my power, Sasuke-teme's speed or Sakura-chan's…temper. I hope you're okay. Kiba mentioned in his last note (Yeah, he's sending me individual notes too) that you weren't actually reading the reports, only receiving my messages. He said you hadn't left your estate. Are you okay? Wait, I already asked that…but I'm running low on paper, can't start again. Well, mission's over. The suspicious Sound-nin activity was just them setting up for a festival. So we're heading back tomorrow morning. I'll see you in two days. Ja ne!'_

Hinata audibly sighed at the note and held it against her chest. He was coming home…and maybe the fact that Konoha wasn't getting invaded probably meant that she wouldn't have to get married.

* * *

Two days later, Team 7 arrived back in Konoha and they all went home. Naruto had his slightly worn down backpack, which contained his sleeping cap, dirty underwear, sleeping bag, and Hinata's notes. He hadn't received a reply to his last note, but he guessed that was because he was heading home anyway. He had enjoyed getting those notes along with the Hokage's reply scroll. He knew it wasn't forbidden that he talked with Hinata, but he was intrigued by it anyway.

Arriving at his apartment, he was surprised to see Neji, Lee and Tenten waiting there. None of them looked even remotely happy, which wasn't such a big deal for Neji…but Lee!

"Ohayo guys! How are you?" Naruto said, arriving at his door.

Lee and Tenten remained silent, but Neji cleared his throat.

"Naruto…I am aware that you had been conversing with Hinata-sama through notes this past week and a half." Naruto nodded. "She told me early this morning that you were both to go out together tonight. She asked me to apologise to you for her. There are things going on within the clan…and Hinata is right in the middle of it. She hasn't left the manor since the day you left Konoha."

Naruto looked downtrodden. "So…"

"So…she won't be able to join you tonight."

The blonde boy tried to contain his disappointment, and covered it up by asking a question.

"What exactly is going on in your clan, and what's it got to do with Hinata?"

Neji looked hesitant for a moment and only continued because of the imploring expression on the younger boy's face.

"Well, you see Naruto, Hinata-sama, being the heiress to the clan, needs to do the best she can for the clan. Her father and the elders have decided that the best she can do for the clan is to marry-"

"What? She's 18, she's too young to marry!"

"That's not the worst part. She's been betrothed to a Sound Lord to 'quench' the feuding."

Naruto's heart sunk and his normally lively eyes dulled to a murky blue. Lee, hating to see his partner-in-crime for pranks so down, he tried his best to cheer him up.

"Naruto-kun, do not worry! At this very moment, Hinata-chan is appealing the decision at the Hyuga compound. She'll definitely win, and she won't have to move away to another country where we'll never see her again, and marry another man, and bare him children-"

"Not helping, Lee!" Tenten said, smacking Lee on the back of the head.

"Okay guys, thanks for telling me. I have to…go…now. Have to…sleep. I'm…tired. Time for bed, night."

Lee looked at the sun, which was high in the sky, declaring it just after midday. Though a look from Tenten silenced any words that would have left his mouth. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and went inside, the door closing by itself with a resounding 'click'. He dropped his bag in the middle of the floor and stumbled towards his bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto was lying on his bed on his back, with his hands folded behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling with thoughts on of Hinata waltzing through his head.

"She's getting married."

He whispered the statement over and over into the silent room. Even as he said it, he knew it felt wrong. She shouldn't be getting married…not yet anyway, and definitely not to someone not of her own choice.

"She should be marrying…"

He tried to think of the guy she should marry, one that would make her happy, and love her as much as she loved him. He pictured her in a ceremonial kimono, and the first face that popped into his head was his own. He sat bolt upright.

"Me marrying Hinata?"

He tried to place another face with the 'Hinata-bride', but couldn't place one, only himself. The corner of his mouth curled up into a small smirk, and he laughed.

"I wonder when I fell in love with her?"

He sat there trying to think when he'd fallen in love with the Hyuga heiress. Was it just two hours earlier, when he found out she was getting married? Or during the times her wrote to her on his mission? Or was it their encounter before he left.

He couldn't pinpoint it and smiled. "It must have been earlier. Her smile, her red face when she gets sick and faints, her stutter, her kindness…and her eyes, I love them. I love her."

Lying back down, he let images of the ivory-skinned heiress lull him to sleep.

* * *

He awoke later that day, when the sun was setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful sunset. A stray sunray had hit his eyes and woken him. Without a mumble, he hopped off the bed and went and had a shower.

After showering and placing a towel around his waist, he head to his kitchen to make his dinner…ramen. As the water was heating up, Naruto sighed and tried to be happy, but couldn't. His love was getting married, and it wasn't to him. As the water boiled and he poured said water into his cup of instant ramen, there was a knock at the door. He ignored it; he only wanted his food, and then his bed. The knocking stopped, but then so did he at the small voice that travelled through the door.

"Naruto-kun, are you there?"

He had opened his door in a flash, beaming at the petite girl in front of him.

"Hinata, it's so good to see you."

She looked up at him with a small smile and a blush…it was hard to break old habits. Naruto's smile faded however, at the condition of Hinata's face. She had a black eye and a split lip.

"Hinata, what happened?"

"I told them I would not get married. They threatened to disown me, and I told them I didn't care." She blushed at the expression of pride that crossed his face. "And then I said I abdicated my role as heiress, and then…"

Naruto frowned, softly tilting her chin up to look at him. "Hinata, did he do this to you?"

She nodded. "He kept yelling at me that I was no longer his daughter. I fended off most of his attacks, but…" She trailed off, lightly touching the bruise around her eye. She looked Naruto straight in the eye. "May I come in?"

Naruto softly took hold of her hand and pulled her into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

**I finished it!! Drop me a line. I put up a NaruHina Halloween fic too, so go check that out if you have an appetite for NaruHina (It is rated M for themes and ghost stories).**

**Wandering Wonderer, out!**


End file.
